


My Boyfriend's Father

by gryffindorcutie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Cheating, Dark! Reader, Debauchery, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Multi, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polygamy, Porn, Porn With Plot, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Lucius Malfoy, sociopath reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorcutie/pseuds/gryffindorcutie
Summary: After setting your sights on Draco, you find out that he’s not even close to being the sexiest of the Malfoys.  Lucius seems to enjoy your attentions, but Narcissa on the other hand... how far will you go to get what you want?(Dark! Reader)  18+
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Lucius Malfoy & Reader, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Reader, Lucius Malfoy/You
Comments: 100
Kudos: 396





	1. Chapter 1

It all began as an innocent fantasy. Well, if you were being truthful, there was nothing innocent about the flame you held for your boyfriend’s father. It was all-consuming and borderline obsessive, but _well justified._

See, first you had it bad for Draco.

In first year, you were sorted into Slytherin, and he made a point of standing up for you to your classmates. You were smaller and much more timid than the other Slytherin girls. He was all icy blue eyes and snarky wit. Whenever the girls tried to talk trash about you, or whenever the annoying golden trio spoiled a decent day in class, Draco would come along and brighten your day.

Your tears were his weakness--that’s what he told you once in fourth year when he found you crying. You had told him that you’d heard he planned to ask one of the Beauxbatons girls to the Yule Ball. You told him you were jealous and that you’d understand if he never felt the same as you. You told him you understood the appeal, they were much prettier. All lies. You were jealous of all the attention they were receiving, but you didn’t feel inferior. You just knew how to get what you wanted from Draco. Tears.

You’d be damned if one of those little French tarts came in and stole the attention of your Draco. You had been planning for years what you would wear to the ball with him, and then some blonde ninny comes along and ruins everything.

Sure, they were crocodile tears, but they worked. Draco was once again wrapped around your finger so everything was okay. Now, he was even your official boyfriend.

He doted on you, and you enjoyed rubbing it in your roommates' faces. Elegant floral arrangements, notes in class… it paid to have the wealthy and influential Draco Malfoy be your boyfriend. He was pretty cute after all, and he was the only one who didn’t kiss Harry Potter’s annoying arse all the time. All the girls were jealous of you, just as you imagined.

Draco was your boyfriend all of fourth year, but you didn’t let him snog you until the Ball. You held out until the very last moment to kiss him. Always leave them wanting more-- It’s the motto you lived by. And apparently, it worked both ways. A little bit of Draco, and suddenly you wanted more.

That is, until you saw him. Lucius.

You first laid eyes on Draco’s father from afar, unaware at first of their relation. He had come to watch the first trial of the Triwizard Tournament.

“Do you see him?” Pansy Parkinson whispered in your ear, sitting on your right in the stands of the arena.

“Who?” You reply in a bored tone, eyes glued to the dragons below. Some of them looked much more menacing and frightening than others, but all of them were enormous. You had never seen one so close.

“The man sitting by Professor Snape. Not too old, though.” She giggled. “I’d totally give him one.”

You roll your eyes, giving her a pointed look of disgust. “Who _wouldn’t_ you give one to, Parkinson?”

The other girls laugh, and Pansy pouts. She’s an idiot. An airhead who’s always talking about who she would shag… But fine. Now you’re curious. Glancing to the professor’s box of the stands, you expect to see some slimy looking bloke with a receding hairline. Pansy wasn’t known for her high standards.

Instead of someone pathetic and slimy, though, you see… human perfection. Long, silky platinum hair. A strong square jaw and chiseled cheekbones that you want to lick. Your heart flutters in excitement as he catches your eye. For a moment, he smirks. He _smirks_ as he looks over at you. For the first time ever looking at a man, you feel butterflies.

“Is he looking over here?” Pansy squeals, snapping you out of your trance. “Oh my god!”

You roll your eyes at the girl again. “Calm down, Parkinson. You can proposition the poor man _after_ we watch Potter get gutted by the horntail. Now pull yourself together.” You snap, and she sits up sharply, looking away from the man.

As you turn your gaze back to the man, you see his full lips have stretched into a wicked grin, and _he’s still watching you_.

Suddenly, you feel the urge to tug on your sweater and run a hand through your hair. Oh? You really hope he will have the bollocks to come over and talk to you at the end of the match.

You give him a coy, innocent smile, but it fades quickly as a woman sits next to him. She has black hair, with two thick stripes of white. She’s… admittedly pretty for her age. So he’s taken, great. Slumping in your seat, your eyes fall back to the trial below.

Hmmph. The good ones are _always_ taken. It’s almost like you’ve forgotten that you’re taken too.

As soon as the trial is over, Draco finds you and captures you in a tight, possessive bear hug. He releases only to capture your lips hungrily with his. It’s hard and sloppy, teeth clashing. You don’t mind him handling you so roughly. You kind of like him staking his claim on you so openly, even though you’re only with him out of convenience.

Draco was so angsty, but undoubtedly one of the most handsome guys in the school. The two most attractive people in Slytherin simply belonged together, right? At least, for now. You could probably at least toy with him until school was over.

Maybe you’d even marry him. His family was loaded, after all.

Draco placed his hand on your lower back, guiding you up the bleachers to where his father and mother sat. When you see what direction he’s leading you in, you spy the hot older guy from before. He gives you a once over, smirking again. Oh, you wouldn’t mind seeing that smirk around more often. He’s just… dreamy.

And then you’re heading right towards him. Why are you heading towards him? No. No way. Your face pales as you get closer. You see another blonde woman, and turn hopefully towards her, but Draco’s hold on your waist tightens.

“Over there,” Draco purrs in your ear, nodding to the couple you were hoping desperately weren’t his parents.

No fucking way. Draco’s dad is…

“Lucius Malfoy.” The delectably handsome man extends a leather glove-covered hand to you.

“Y/N.” You say, smiling as innocently as you can manage.

His eyes twinkle as he lets himself look you over from head to toe, before smiling knowingly at Draco.

“You didn’t say how delightfully pretty she is, son.” He winks at you, and you feel a tug of warmth at your core.

 _And he didn’t say how delightfully pretty you are, Mr. Malfoy._ You think to yourself.

“Narcissa.” The woman at his side says, grinning. Up close, she’s very… wrinkly. The years have not been as kind to her as they have her husband. Pity. She offers you her hand and you reluctantly touch it briefly as possible before dropping it like a diseased rag.

“Charmed.” You say, a bit dryly. But then you’re all big smiles again as you turn back to her husband.

Lucius…. _Delucius_ was more like it. Draco doesn’t hold a candle to his father’s devilishly handsome looks. And from the look of it, the man knows how attractive he is. As you walk up to the castle with them, you stay silent, listening to the deep baritone of his voice. Lucius Malfoy… he’s walking sex appeal. You can’t keep your eyes off of him. He’s in all black, save for the shiny, glorious locks of platinum hair that fall past his shoulders.

Draco asks you something, but you’re too busy ogling his dad. Narcissa narrows her gaze at you, but Lucius...

He gives you a knowing smirk as you fumble for an answer. Then as you slip on a rock, it’s _his_ hand that steadies at the small of your back, and then drops just slightly lower along your backside before falling to his side.

Cheeky. _Oh, you like him._

You see him here and there over the next few years as you continue to date Draco. Each time leads to lingering touches.

One time, you even dare to brush your hand along his inner thigh under the table. He gives you a choked, deep grunt that fuels your fantasies for months.

Another time, he offers you a shoulder rub after a quidditch game and you lean back against him, feeling his hard, well-defined body.

There are plenty of touches in secret, but sometimes you just feel you need more.

Each time you touch him openly, you make it seem accidental… but the dark, hungry look he gives you speaks volumes.

You’re tempting him more and more every time, getting bolder with each touch. So bold, that Draco even catches on a bit and you have a lover’s spat about it.

But it’s nothing that some cock-sucking couldn’t shut him up about. Satisfied, Draco doesn’t bring it up again. But the whole time you spend on your knees, hungrily slobbering over his silky length, you imagine that the pale blue eyes watching you belong to his father instead.

It’s as far as you’ll go with Draco. In your mind, your chastity belongs to someone else. Someone older and wiser and sexier. Someone, who you can tell, knows how to please a woman.

During the summer after seventh year, just days after your eighteenth birthday, Draco’s mother throws a tea party, and he begs you to go. You’re his long-time girlfriend after all, so people will be expecting you. That’s what he tells you, and like a good girlfriend, you comply.

His exact words are. “You’re practically part of the family now.”

Draco kisses the knuckle on your left hand where he’s promised a ring. Little does he know, you imagine yourself marrying a _different_ man of the Malfoy family.

But you still end up sipping tea and discussing trivial matters with Narcissa and her minions. You’re the youngest one there, and the women are not particularly kind. Neither are you, but you intend to keep up the innocent act. Narcissa seems to delight in your discomfort. She probably sees the silent rage in your sparkling, falsely innocent eyes--so she makes you suffer.

If you were in her position, you’d do the same.

She jokes about your family name and the circumstances of your birth. Your lack of designer clothing… anything she can sink her claws into.

For the entire hour you are forced in the wretched woman’s company, you fantasize about slipping a poison into her tea. If you were careful enough, it might even seem like an accident. Those things happened, didn’t they?

After a decent amount of time, you excuse yourself to find Draco. Narcissa rolls her eyes.

“Oh let her go, Cissy. They’re just young lovebirds.” One of the women coos. “You know, I bet any day now Draco will ask you for your ring.”

Narcissa scowls, eyeing the massive glittering rock on her finger. “We’ll see about that.”

The awkward silence lasts only a beat, then the mindless drones move on to discussing some other recent scandal.

See? No one will miss you. Briefly, you stop in the bathroom to fix your hair and face. Next, you mutter a spell and your white cotton dress shrinks a bit up your thighs. It’s loose and swingy, but if you bent at _just the right angle..._

Giddily, you skip down the hall, taking the long way to Draco’s room. Humming, you pass the door you know to be Lucius’s study. It’s wide open.

Well, it couldn’t hurt to take a peek, could it? With your hands on the doorframe, you lean to the side to peer into the study. It’s dark and unlit, save for the soft light of the open window. The golden light of the late afternoon casts a warm glow on everything nearby. Tiptoeing, you pad past the large mahogany desk and examine the wall of books.

What sorts of things did a man like Lucius read? Everything, apparently. There’s books on philosophy, magical theory, magical law, and even fantasy. Giddily, you let yourself imagine him lounging in his black leather armchair, looking perfect as ever with a book in his hand. You even go so far as to sit in his chair, and feel the leather on your exposed thighs.

This really felt like the chair of a powerful man. You close your eyes and lean back into it, relaxing.

“What a pleasant surprise, Y/N.”

The deep drawl of his voice has you smiling even before you open your eyes.

“Mr. Malfoy!” You grin, “How lovely to see you. I wasn’t expecting you to be home.”

You had been hoping desperately that he would be, though.

“Oh?” He smiles wolfishly. “Is that why you’re... sneaking about my study in the dark?”

You have the decency to blush as he turns on the lights, though you aren’t ashamed at all. You sigh, running a hand through your hair and shrugging bashfully.

“Right, I’m terribly sorry Mr. Malfoy.” You stand up and walk away from his desk. “I’ll just get going now.”

“Please, call me Lucius.” He tells you, chuckling. “And don’t leave on my account.” His eyes run slowly over your figure. He seems to like what he sees, tugging on his shirt collar, unbuttoning the top as he drinks you in.

You bite back a grin, walking as nonchalantly as you can to the chair opposite his. “Well, okay.”

He closes the door behind him, and the air feels charged with electricity. He walks over, putting his briefcase on his desk. He surprises you, however, by not sitting in his chair, but instead leaning casually against his desk. Right in front of you. He removes his long black coat as he watches you curiously.

“You look lovely,” He tells you. “Tea party?”

You nod, feeling a bit nervous sitting before him like this.

“So what brings you into my office, dear?” He asks, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. You admire his strong-looking forearms before answering.

“Oh, curiosity mostly.” You say, twirling a lock of hair around your finger. “I was on my way to Draco’s room, but I couldn’t help myself. I had to take a peek.”

“Is that so?” He says, smiling at you. “What _are_ we going to do about that curious little mind of yours, hmm? Going so far out of the way just to snoop around my things.”

You flush, shrugging. “I didn’t mean to snoop, sir.”

“I believe you did,” He smirks, “Insatiable, naughty thing.”

He chuckles, letting you know he’s teasing you. It’s a game you play, little innuendos back and forth.

You gnaw on your lower lip as he stands up. He takes a step forward and his crotch is at your eye level. His hand lifts to your face and he caresses your jaw with his thumb.

You sigh in content, leaning into his touch. He chuckles.

“What are we going to do about this… little crush of yours, hmm?” He tugs your lower lip out with his thumb and swipes over the bit of moisture on it. “What can I do to convince you that i’m not your knight in shining armor, Y/N. I’m just a man.”

“I don’t need a knight in shining armor, Mr. Malfoy. And as for my little crush…” You smile up at him, giving your best doe-eyed look. “You can do anything you want to me about that.”

His pale blue eyes look darker as he gazes down at you. Emboldened, you reach for his belt.

“Ah, ah.” He tuts, gripping your hair at the back of your neck and yanking downwards so you are forced to look up at him. “What do you say?”

“Please?” You bat your eyelashes up at him.

He chuckles darkly.

“So _good_ , aren’t you?” He praises you, “My son must have a lot of fun with you... burying his cock in every little hole of yours. Such a pretty, perfect, body. Such full, enticing lips. Does he make you scream in pleasure when he takes you, little one?”

You flush at his filthy words, casting your eyes downward.

“Cat got your tongue?” He chuckles. “Come now, it’s okay. Tell me how you like it. Let’s see whose cock you enjoy more.”

With a swift tug of your wrists, he brings you to your feet. You stare up at him in awe. He’s just... so good looking for an older man. He must be in his forties, but he’s perfect in every way.

You smile up at him meekly. “I… I wouldn’t know Mr. Malfoy. I’ve been saving myself for you.”

His smile grows more and more wicked as you tell him this.

“Oh? How delightful.”

One of his arms snakes around your waist and holds you tightly to his body. You feel your skirt ride up and one of his hands grabs your hip posessively. You grasp onto his firm, strong arms as they hold you steady against him.

“You mean to tell me that your pretty little pussy is all mine to claim?” He asks in a deep, delicious voice that’s authoritative and sexy.

“Mhmm.” You nod eagerly. “I don’t even let Draco touch me there.”

He chuckles. “Good girl. I’m so pleased to hear you have been saving yourself for me.”

You feel so enticed by his words of praise. You want more of it. Any way you can get it.

Even if the real reason you were still a virgin was because of the ancient pureblood marriage laws. Virgins were a commodity to the sacred twenty-eight.

No girl in their right mind would give their virginity to a man worth millions with nothing promised in return. Instead of giving it away to just anyone, you plan had always been to marry rich and enjoy the fruits of a nasty divorce. Or better yet, you would simply make your husband disappear and take everything.

“Anything for you, Mr. Malfoy.” You say, hoping you sound sexy.

He chuckles, hand slipping down your hip to your exposed thigh and you gasp at the feeling of his skin on yours.

“I should have known.” He purrs, “You blush just like a shy virgin. But you’re not so innocent, are you Y/N? You want me, _a married man_ , even though you belong to my son. You’re a naughty little one... aren't you?”

“I-”

“Hush, darling.” He commands, and you obey eagerly. “Now, I want you to show me your pretty little untouched cunt.” His hand snakes under your skirt and cups your ass possessively.

He draws in a sharp breath. “No knickers? Cheeky little thing, aren’t you?” He sighs.

He grabs your ass with both hands now and squeezes the plump flesh, rubbing you hard with his fingertips. You gasp, holding his firm biceps for support.

“No knickers… Well, if I were Draco, and you were mine... you wouldn’t be able to sit properly for a week after such a stunt. What if someone else had seen? Hmm? It’s not your pussy to show. It belongs to me.” His hand smacks sharply on your smooth bottom. A soft cry escapes your lips. “Bend over my desk. Legs spread. Now.”

“Lucius?” You ask timidly.

“Sir.” He corrects you, that deep authoratative drawl entrancing you again. “You may call me Sir. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I believe I gave you an order, little one. Desk. Now.” He growls.

He steps aside and you face towards the desk. You widen your stance and bend forward slowly at the hips. You lower yourself against the cool, barren mahogany until your face and breasts lie flat against the wood. Your skirt has hiked itself up around your waist, and the cool air illuminates you on just how wet your aching core is.

You hear a deep groan from behind you, and then the squishing of leather as Lucius sits in the chair behind you.

“Isn’t that a picture… such a pretty little cunt you have, little one.” His breath fans against your lower lips and you let a breathless moan escape your throat. “Have you ever let a man taste you here?”

His hands are on you next, caressing your thighs and the round flesh of your buttocks. A hand smacks down on the other cheek.

“Ah! No, Sir.”

“Do you want that, little one?” He massages the stinging flesh and it sends a wave of warmth right to your centre. “Do you want me to taste you?”

“Mmmm. Yes, sir.” You answer

“Good girl.” He purrs. “I-”

There’s a knock at the door, followed by a voice.

“Father?”

Shit. In a flash, you’re standing up and pulling on your dress. You sit in the chair by the desk while Lucius stands by the bookshelf. When you’re decent and covered up properly, Lucius flicks his wand and unlocks the door.

“It’s open, son.” He calls to the door, looking quite irritable. If you weren’t mistaken, there was also a stiff bulge in the front of his trousers.

You did that. To Lucius Malfoy. You bite your lip to hold back a giddy smile. He wants you too! All of your fantasies could come true, now. How perfect.

Draco comes in, beaming. “Ahhh, there’s my little troublemaker. I see you found my father’s private book collection that you asked me so much about”

Lucius’s eyes narrow as Draco leans down and kisses your forehead, but when his son turns to him, he’s all smiles and nonchalance.

“Yes, I was just telling Y/N about how I acquired a first edition print of Hogwarts, A History.”

You nod, eager to go along with his charade.

Draco snorts, “You’re such a bookworm, aren’t you” He says affectionately, pushing your hair back. “It’s adorable. But can’t I steal you away for just a little bit? I’ve been waiting all afternoon to see you.”

His pale blue eyes shine hopefully as he looks down at you. He really cares about you, you can tell… But you feel nothing for him. Still, you have appearances to keep, so you smile up at him.

“Just a minute… your father’s story is almost done. Meet you in the gardens?” You give a coy smile, looking up at Draco through your lashes.

He nods, lifting your hand to kiss it.

“Don’t keep me waiting long, love.”

His back retreats through the archway, and you flush as you return your attention to the face of all your fantasies and desires.

Lucius sighs, reclining on his armchair.

“You know, Draco intends to marry you…” He says softly. “Perhaps this was a mistake.”

What? No!

Using your own wand, you close the door again.

“No.” You plead, “Lucius, I… I don’t want any man but you. If I ever marry a Malfoy, it will be you. Only you. I swear it.”

He eyes you in curiosity and longing for just a moment, but then turns towards the desk.

“There’s just a tiny problem with that plan, Y/N. If you will recall, I am _already_ married.” He growls, looking irritably at his quill and inkwell.

“Oh,” You nod, “I understand. You really love her, don’t you?”

He laughs humorlessly.

“Our marriage was arranged, Y/N. And she only bore me a single heir.” His tone is all dark and menacing, and you love it. “I do not love Narcissa. She is a wretched, whinging little thing that irritates me to my core.”

This perks you right back up. But if you want things to go your way, you need to make it seem like it’s his idea to leave Narcissa for you. If you beg him, you’d be showing your cards too soon.

No, you need to hold out until just the right moment.

“Well, _Sir._ ” You say, standing, “I better be off to the gardens then…”

You stand and practically skip to the door. He doesn’t love her!

“Oh Y/N?” He calls, so you look back at him. He beckons you back over with a single finger. “Forgetting something?”

You pad back over to where he sits.

“Closer.”

You take a small step forward.

“Closer, little one.”

You take two more steps, smiling. He exhales impatiently, and then tugs you into his lap. You let out a small surprised giggle.

“Yes, sir?” His arms are around you and you’ve never felt more complete. He was wider and had thicker, muscular arms than Draco. You feel so small and dainty in his lap.

He lifts your chin with his fingers and makes you look him in the eye.

“Come to the pool house tonight, when the servants go to bed.”

You grin, “Okay.”

With that, he lets you get up to leave. He gives your bottom a light smack as you walk away.

In the hallway you sigh contentedly, and then laugh to yourself. How perfect. Things are going exactly according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😈 Part two coming soon!
> 
> Let me know what you think so far? <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you set your wicked plan into motion.

Your head is filled with dizzy daydreams of Lucius as you wander out onto the terrace to meet Draco. He is waiting for you under the white, ornate Gazebo in the center of the garden. Dressed in robes of deep emerald green, he looks quite refined and handsome.

You’re a lucky girl. It’s too bad he’ll never be enough for you.

It’s not that you aren’t attracted to Draco, he just didn’t have that dangerous, alpha-male vibe that you adored about his dad. He’s too young and inexperienced to really satisfy you. As you walk up behind him, you hear him muttering to himself. He’s holding a single pink rose in his hand, rolling the stem between his fingers.

“Draco?”

He startles, turning around. At the sight of you, a wide, boyish grin lights up his face. Did your heart really just skip a beat? How annoying.

“Y/N...”

He holds out the rose to you, and you smile softly as you take it.

“For me?”

“It made me think of you.” He says, rubbing the back of his neck as he gives you a nervous smile.

“Awwww.” You coo. The light blush on his cheeks is almost endearing.

You should feel guilty, but you can’t help and soak up his attentions too. You are quite fickle when it comes to the Malfoy men. They both have their own magnetic quality to them. They both draw you in with their deep blue eyes and crooked smiles. Their impossibly shiny platinum locks...

Draco has even started growing his hair out a bit. It looks much better than the old slicked back look he used to wear.

“I like your hair like this.” You tell him as you caress the locks that fall around the back of his neck. Subtly, you press your body to his.

He responds by kissing you. It’s not at all awful kissing Draco.

He was a bit fumbling and inexperienced at first, but you can feel the passion he puts into every kiss now. You return this one eagerly. Kissing was kissing, after all.

And you are pretty hot and bothered after having his dad’s hands all over you. Maybe if you just closed your eyes. _Mmm._ His lips feel nice against yours. He holds your body with reverence, sliding his hands up to explore your chest timidly. Yes, his hands are quite nice too. But he ends the kiss before it can heat up any further than just that: a kiss.

Again, this was why you wanted his dad.

Draco interlocks your fingers in his and leads you on a walk around the expansive garden. As you walk through the labyrinth of roses, your eyes flicker up to the window of Lucius’s office. You wonder… is he watching you now?

A naughty thought passes through your head, and you’re not one to deny yourself your impulses.

“Draco?” You whisper. “Can we continue what we were just doing?” You bat your lashes for effect.

“Out here?” He arches an eyebrow. “What if someone sees? I thought you wanted to preserve your modesty...”

“Oh, no one will see.” You give him a naughty grin. “Come on, are you scared?”

He pecks you on your lips. “You can be such a tease.” He growls against your lips.

“Who me?” You shrug, grinning. Your fingertips travel over his perfectly tailored robes, toying with the collar. “I’m sorry, baby. I don’t mean to tease you, it’s just... When you kiss me like that,  
 _I can’t help but want more of you, Draco._ I understand, though. We don’t have to.”

You make like you’re going to leave, but he’s having none of it. His eyes darken, and he pulls you in for another kiss. You moan softly as he explores your mouth with his tongue. His hands hold your waist flush to his torso. His teeth graze your lower lip, and then he plants kisses down your jaw to your neck. You sigh in content as he licks and sucks on your neck. Your knees even wobble a little as he kisses you better than he ever has. _Wow… where did that come from?_

One thing’s for sure, you’re positively dripping, and you need to do something about it.

“Oh, Draco.” You sigh as he grabs your ass roughly.

Suddenly his lips pull away. “Are you not wearing any panties?” His eyebrows draw together.

You flush. _Shit._ “Oh! Well, it’s actually kind of embarrassing…”

“Let me guess... Does it have anything to do with you being in my father’s study?” His eyes look so hurt, but there’s something else too. Rage.

Oh if he only knew. You really should feel something, but you don’t. No remorse. Your only moods are desire and ambition. Men take and take and take everything from you. You only figure it’s fair that someone turns the tables on them, taking something back in return.

You roll your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest.

“This again? Really, Draco.”

You don’t confirm or deny anything. Plausible deniability. He is seconds away from losing his temper like a child. You know him well enough to see it coming, so you try and diffuse the situation.

“Actually,” You continue, “I didn’t have panties on because I was hoping you would notice…”

Draco doesn’t look convinced. Your cheeks are still bright red, so you keep playing it up.

“I don’t know what I was thinking… I mean. I did say I would wait till marriage, but I just find you irresistible.”

Draco’s eyes go hooded.

“Fucking tease.” He growls. “You know how much I want you, how much I hold back every time because you said you wanted to preserve your modesty. Then you go parading about like this?”

“I… _oh!”_

His hands grab yours posessively. His eyes search yours.

“Tell me truthfully, did my father see you like this?” He asks you straightforwardly.

Oh, how boring. So predictable and jealous. Internally, you groan, but on the outside your eyes well up with tears.

“Draco!” You gasp. You don’t try and explain or defend yourself, that only would make you look guilty.

His eyes go wide and he pulls you into his chest.

“Shit, Y/N, please don’t cry.”

_Ha! Sucker._

“I thought you would be... h-happy.” You fake sob into his chest. You finally get a tear to fall and you pull back, rubbing the other eye that’s dry. You sniffle. “I’m sorry, Draco. I know it’s not modest.”

“No. I am happy, Y/N.” He says, sighing. “I was starting to feel like maybe you didn’t want me back.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Draco.”

You were hoping it wouldn’t come to this again, but you know how to shut him up. It’s not like you wanted to give Lucius this much of a show, but desperate times called for desperate measures. You know the conversation isn’t over. Draco is only moments away from bringing up his dad again.

“I just... see how you look at him and I can’t help but feel jealous.” He says softly a moment later, like clockwork. But you already have a plan for this.  
“W-what are you doing?”

Now you are kneeling on the grass in front of him. Your fingers trail up his thighs, resting on his belt buckle.

“Hmm?” You ask, tugging the leather in the metal clasp.

“Y/N...” Draco’s porcelain skin flushes. “Y-you don’t have to-”

He hisses as you lean forward and place a lingering kiss on the growing bulge in his pants. You smile up at him as you tug the buckle open.

“Are you sure, baby?” You pout, leaning back. “I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me.”

“But someone could see… there are windows everywhere.” His eyes light up in excitement, though. _Hook, line, and sinker._

You respond by nuzzling your cheek against the growing hardness.

“But baby…. I kinda like doing it.” You bite your lip and look up at him through your lashes.

He gives a heaving sigh, eyes lingering on yours for barely a moment before he’s roughly pulling out his throbbing cock from his pants and _slapping it against your face._

You gasp, raising your eyebrows as you look up at him. He has never been like this before. So aggressive.

“I bet you do, baby.” He growls lowly. “Well get to it, then.”

“Baby?” You ask in false innocence.

He grabs your hair and pulls your face up to his cock.

“You did say you liked it.” He grunts as your lips press against his warm cock.

You shrug. This was good practice for Lucius, at least. Plus if he happened to look out the window and see you… It might encourage him to hurry up and help get rid of his wife so you can be his. Or inspire some kind of jealous punishment. At the very least, it should shut Draco up for a while longer.

You kiss a wet trail up his length and he lets out a tortured groan. His blue eyes close in ecstasy as you wrap your lips around the perfect mushroom tip of his cock. You push forward and take him as deep into your throat as you can before pulling back and bobbing down again in a slow rhythm

“Fuck, Y/N.” He hisses.

You flick your tongue over the salty tip of his cock, and then you swirl your tongue around the tip. Then you get to work again, letting your drool leak from your lips as you ride his length with your mouth. You wrap your lips tightly over his thick length and imagine its Lucius instead who is moaning your name.

If it _were_ him, he’d probably praise you. You imagine the soft caress of his voice calling you _‘little one._ ’ Telling you how good you are.

Oh how your pussy lips drool at the very thought of that.

The soft grass below your knees helps you get comfortable as you work out your fantasy on your boyfriend. His pale fingertips fistin your hair as he guides you. He kind of even smells the same as his dad. You hum in content and he starts thrusting into your lips.

You kind of enjoy being used like this. It makes you simmer with that dull rage that has become your dearest ally. Rage, ambition, and desire are the closest of friends. And you? You’re the leader of their clique.

Even as Draco’s holding you down so that you’re choking, you’re already plotting your revenge.

Sanity is overrated. Let they who have not sinned cast the first stone or whatever. _Nobody’s perfect, so why punish yourself when you can just punish others._

So what if you’re bad? You just know what you deserve, which is the best. The best is Lucius. Your Lucius.

Narcissa has to go.

\------------------

Before dinner, the anticipation is in overdrive. As night falls you prepare yourself for having all of your dreams come true. You take a long bath in your guest bathroom and go over the plan in your mind. To take the edge off, you scoot under the faucet of the bathtub and let the rushing water work you to a delicious climax. As you shatter in ecstasy, you call out Lucius’s name.

It isn’t enough, though, imagining the act.

Tonight the man of your dreams would finally be yours. You were almost giddy with excitement, or you would be if you weren’t pretty much dead inside.

It thrills you, the idea of having Lucius finally claim you, so you dress up to the nines for dinner.

A red silky dress adorns your body, highlighting your every curve. In the back it dips sinfully low, tying in a loose criss-cross pattern at your waist down to the lowest drop of your back. Underneath is just a simple pair of white lace panties. Braless, you are the picture of original sin. Divine feminine beauty that would make Aphrodite herself jealous. Your face is still sweet and pure, but dressed like this… you’re fatal to all mankind.

Draco falters when he sees you, waiting at the bottom of the grand manor’s staircase. He’s in a deep black velvet suit, and he offers you a hand with a dark, hungry gaze. He gives you a twirl and gives a hum of appreciation when he sees the back of your outfit.

You roll your eyes and tug him towards the dining room impatiently. There’s another Malfoy that you’re eager to show your dress to.

“You look good enough to eat, baby.” Draco whispers in your ear as he pulls out your chair at the dinner table. There are many guests present for the dinner. Many important and dignified families have come from all over.

Lucius is one of the leaders of the secret society called the Death Eaters. What they actually did was a mystery, but Draco had been quite pleased to finally receive his invitation to the meeting tonight.

You giggle into your hand at Draco’s words, eyes flickering to the head of the table to see if Lucius has noticed your arrival. He’s already looking at you.

 _Ah, Lucius, the embodiment of the word Daddy._ His broad shoulders are draped in a black cloak, and his suit is trimmed with leather. His pale, icy eyes run over you appreciatively before he returns to his conversation with the wicked witch of the manor.

Ah, Narcissa. You can’t wait to finally be rid of her.

Luckily for you, you had taken great interest in magical law back at Hogwarts. You knew the ins and outs of homicide laws. What was going to happen to Narcissa was going to be a tragic, horrible accident.

The Malfoy men will be so lucky to have you around to… well, _help them heal of course._

As dinner passes, you help yourself to a little bit of wine, savoring the taste of your rise to the throne. That seat by Lucius’s side will be as good as yours by the end of the evening. You watch Narcissa drink from her golden goblet, scowling around at her husband and at her guests.

Did she really have to be so unpleasant? She should smile more. Life is short, after all.

Draco’s hand finds its way to your lap. You give his hand a squeeze. He’s nervous, poor thing. There are some very powerful men in attendance tonight. None of them hold a candle to your Lucius, who charms his way around the room with ease. Hearing him talk is so sensual. Who knew politics could be so interesting?

Dinner finally ends and Draco parts with you to join the men for a cigar in the parlor. He kisses your hand and you give him a warm smile. You really are happy, though. You’re an hour closer to finally having the object of your deepest desires fulfill your fantasies.

Oh and Narcissa? Poor thing had to leave dinner early-- she was feeling a bit off.

In your room, you prepare for him, spritzing a little perfume, brushing your teeth… and then the waiting game begins. You take your first “walk” around the manor to check who’s still awake at eleven, and the servants are still mopping the floors. It’s almost midnight when you finally see the candles in the hallway have been extinguished, and you make your way to the pool house.

\-------------------------

The door to the pool house is ajar, and you use the cloak of darkness to slip inside unnoticed. The door has only just clicked shut when you hear his voice call to you.

“Come in, little one.” The deep baritone of his voice guides you in the direction of the main bedroom.

As you walk nearer, you find the floor littered with candles that light your path to the bedroom. You walk through the open door and find him sitting in a leather armchair, sipping an amber colored beverage by the fireplace.

“Lucius.” You smile.

His shirt is unbuttoned at the top, and his posture is casual, but he still looks like a noble king. His presence is commanding and enticing. His sharp, exquisitely handsome face lights up as he sees you. His eyes drink you in as you notice there are hundreds of candles lit around you. Soft pink rose petals lead a trail to the bed.

All this just for you. The act done, this is practically your honeymoon.

He stands, and he walks slowly to you. He towers over you, and you’re dwarfed by the sheer size of the man. The back of his hand runs down your cheek.

“So soft.” He says, as if in a trance. “So pretty.”

You smile, grabbing his and in yours and placing it on your chest.

“Touch me, Lucius. Please.”

He smiles, chuckling darkly. “Oh, Y/N. So eager, so very _good._ ”

He walks around you slowly in a circle before standing before you again.

“Did you… _poison_ my wife?” He asks.

You flush, looking away in fake shyness.

“I don’t know what you mean. Is Narcissa still unwell from dinner?”

He chuckles again. “You beautiful girl. So delicate and pure… who ever would have suspected such dark ambition?”

He grins at your fake confused expression.

“You can drop the act, little one.” He says, hand on your shoulder. “I knew it from the moment I first laid eyes on you. You aren’t quite what you seem, are you? So pretty and vulnerable looking… but inside you are filled with rage and dark desires.”

His finger slips under the strap of your dress, and your heart races at the contact of his skin on yours. You never look away from his eyes as he pushes the strap off of your shoulder.

“Draco sees you for what you pretend to be. I see you for what you truly are.”

His voice is so deep and sensual, you find yourself short of breath as he seduces you with light touches along your back. You feel the tie at the base of your waist loosen.

“And I admire you for what you are, little one.” He tells you, leaning to whisper it in your ear. “A formidable force to be reckoned with.”

Your chest heaves with effort as his big strong hands take the final strap from your shoulder and flick it carelessly aside.

“But you will do well to remember that in this house…” He tilts your chin up so that you look him in the eyes. “I am the master. I am the one in charge. If you want me, you will serve _my needs--not yours._ Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

You feel your eyes flutter closed as he leans forward. His lips are inches from yours, and you feel his warm breath-- sweetened by the brandy in his glass. His hand grips your chin firmly.

“I saw you from my office window, letting my son claim these pretty little lips.“ His hand drops to your throat and lightly squeezes. “Do you really think I would kiss you after that stunt, little one?”

Your chest heaves as you gasp for air. His words are harsh but the fire in his eyes promises to set you aflame in the most delicious way.

“No, sir.” You whisper.

He releases your throat. You whimper, stumbling backwards, but he captures you quickly in his arms. His warm hands are pressed to your back, and your dress is slipping down. The tops of your perky rosebuds reveal themselves to his greedy gaze.

“I am still taking you to be mine, little one.” He growls. “I will indeed kiss you... after that pretty little mouth is wrapped around my cock. I will only taste your sweet little cunt when the image of you on your knees for my son is replaced by the image of you swallowing my seed. And my cock will be buried in your tight little virgin cunt only when my wife is buried in the ground by your hand. Tonight.”

You gasp as he tugs your dress roughly down so that your breasts are fully exposed to him.

“And you will be my second wife, taking my cock every day whenever and however I wish. Bearing me as many heirs as I wish. Understood, little one?”

“Yes, sir.” You’re grinning wide now, soaking wet between your thighs. Something about the need in his deep, hoarse voice has you desperate for him to take you however he wants. Talk to you and handle you however he wishes.

“Remove your dress, now.” He orders, taking a seat on the bed.

You comply, bending at the hips as you shimmy out of the red silky fabric. You step out of it and walk over to him with your head held high. His icy blue eyes penetrate you as he absorbs the sight of you, naked save for the small pair of lacy white panties that only just conceal your dripping womanhood.

“So beautiful.” He says, licking his lips. “Tell me again who you belong to.”

“I belong to you, Lucius.”

He arches an eyebrow at you.

“Come again?” He says, frowning.

“I belong to you, sir. Only you.”

He grins then, beckoning you over with his index finger. As you near, he pulls you into his lap, straddling him. You gasp as you feel his hardness between your thighs.

“Oh, _Lucius._ ” You gasp, burying your face in the crook of his neck.

He smells so musky and spicy and delicious. There’s a lingering smell of tobacco and leather that you just want to wrap yourself up in. Absentmindedly, you gyrate your hips against his, and he groans, slapping your ass.

“Bad little one.” He growls. “Did I tell you that you could do that?”

“Do what?” You ask softly.

You give him your best innocent look as you caress his chest in admiration. He really seems fit for an older man. You can’t wait to get him out of these clothes.

“Get up.” He orders you. He pats your ass again as you turn away, taking a few steps away from the bed. From the newly created distance, you watch him longingly, waiting for him to make the next move.

As if reading your mind, he starts to unbutton his shirt. You watch eagerly as more and more of his skin is revealed to you. He pulls his shirt off, and you feel your core twist in delight at how fucking gorgeous he is.

His muscles are well defined all the way down to the v shape that dips between his hips. There’s a trail of blonde hair down from his navel that disappears into his pants. Oh, how you can’t wait to see where it ends. On your knees you crawl back over and tug at his belt buckle.

This time, he lets you. You savor every moment as you look up at him and find his gaze hooded with desire. It thrills you to finally be here, inches from his cock.

You unbutton his trousers and slowly unzip them. You tug on them and his boxers and he lifts his hips to help you remove them.

Finally, standing proudly with an unobstructed view is Lucius Malfoy’s perfect pink cock. It is both long and girthy, so big that you’re both intimidated and excited to get it inside of you.

Men are powerless when they have their cocks wrapped up in warm wetness. Every last one of them. What a silly weakness to have. This is one of the reasons you think women are superior, but you don’t mind letting this man think he’s the boss. Lucius can be your master, but _only in bed._

You wonder if he will make noise as you show him how much you adore him with your lips.

“Can I touch it, sir?”

He nods, offering you a hand up. “Come off the floor now, little one. Up on the bed.”

He pulls you back onto the bed with him and he scoots back. You crawl between his long, muscular legs and stare in admiration of his thick arousal.

You look up to him for permission and he nods once. Eagerly you try to wrap your hand around him. You slide the silky skin over his diamond hard shaft in a firm grip. Softly, you swipe your thumb over his leaking tip. You pump him in your fist a few times, watching him in awe.

You want to draw out his anticipation, but you can’t help yourself as you lean forward and take him in your mouth, worshipping him with the pull of your lips and tongue.

He groans, hips canting upwards.

“Yes, just like that, little one.” He purrs, pushing your hair out of your face.

You moan at the salty taste of him on your tongue. You lap at him, coating him in your saliva before taking him deep into your throat again.

He hisses, and you moan with him in your mouth. It’s so erotic, watching him come undone as you worship his throbbing length. The only sounds in the room are the burning candle wicks, the obscene slurping sounds that your lips make, and his deep guttural grunts.

“So good, little one.” He tells you. “You look so pretty sucking me like that.”

You lift off of him, smiling. This is better than even your wildest fantasies. His praise is divine, his well-endowed cock even larger than you had thought it would be.

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” You admit, blushing. “Your cock is amazing, sir.”

You wrap your lips around him then, bobbing with renewed enthusiasm. He grunts, watching you with darkened, hooded eyes. He’s a glorious view bathed in candlelight, and you reach down to stroke your clit in tandem with the hand twisting up and down his shaft.

“Mmmm.” You sigh, lapping at him again. Your fingers work your slick slit and you feel yourself building. Lucius just watches you in amazement as you do so. You start tugging him again and take him deep into your throat, choking. He grunts, fisting your hair.

“I’m going to cum, little one.”

You hollow your cheeks, sucking on him with all your might as you keep bobbing on him. He groans, thrusting his hips into your face until you feel his hot seed on your tongue.

“Swallow it.” He orders. You’ve never done it before, but you comply. It’s not pleasant, but to see the dark, satisfied look on his face makes it all worth it. “Good girl. I’m so pleased with you little one.”

You are positively glowing from his praise as you wipe at your lips.

He tuts, “Every drop.”

“Yes sir.”

You lick your fingers clean, and then lap at his cock to make sure you get all of it. Then you’re being pulled into his lap, straddling him and laying on his chest. He plays with your hair for a few minutes before using his hips to push you up higher. He looks into your eyes, caressing your body in light, teasing touches. This unspoken intimacy is everything to you.

Then finally, he captures your lips in his.

He kisses you dizzy. You can’t recall ever feeling so wonderful in your entire life. You reach up and finally touch his silky blonde hair as you deepen the kiss. Before you know it, the kiss is hungrier, and his tongue slips between your lips. His hands cup your bare breasts and tug at your nipples, and you find yourself panting for air. He pecks your lips one more time before releasing you.

“You taste so sweet little one” He growls. “Tell me... are you wet from choking on your master’s cock?”

You flush, smiling coyly.

“Yes, sir.” You nod eagerly.

“Then I think it’s time I had a taste of you.” His thumbs hook under the lace of your panties, and you gasp at the touch. “I wonder, are you sweet here too, little one?”

You gasp as he trails a finger along your slit and then cups your sex posessively.

“Shall we find out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're an evil little bugger, aren't you reader'? 
> 
> xD
> 
> let me know what you think! <333


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which reader gets a little more (and a little less) than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy heathens, I decided I will write one (possibly two) more chapters for this one after, but that's it!!!
> 
> also WARNING 
> 
> if you have made it this far, you know that reader is evil, but like... im taking this one down into the deep end. lol this is gonna get darker, including *spoiler* casually discussing a corpse, and something else that might not be your cup of tea....... if u don't like dark stuff this is your warning!

If heaven and hell were anything more than popular muggle mythology, there is little doubt in your mind which one you were destined to now. That was getting ahead of things, though. 

Right here and right now… in this candlelit room where you lay snugly on Lucius Malfoy’s broad, muscular chest after killing his wife, it feels like heaven. 

Perhaps the stories have it all wrong anyway. Maybe hell is the preferred alternative to a golden paradise if it means finally being devoured by none other than Lucius Malfoy. If hell means being surrounded by a hundred glowing candles and rose petals littered beneath you, then so be it. 

His musky, manly scent has slowly consumed and overcome your senses, making you dizzy with desire. His dirty words and the sensual way he caresses your bare skin have you feeling more eager than you ever have been to let a man have his way with you.

Oh, heaven and hell… such trifling black and white depictions of good and evil. The way you see it, there is a clear winner between the two. Take the room around you. If the candles that surround you were like the flames of hell then Lucius Malfoy was the perfect image of a fallen angel… all the glory of the material world bound up into one extremely fuckable man. 

Between heaven and hell, there was one clear choice. Deep down, you knew that evil always won, and you enjoyed being the hand that forced it along. Lucius Malfoy was not a good man, but he was a powerful one. Apart from pleasure, he could share this power with you. The the magical marriage ritual would strengthen the both of your powers, and your bond. 

The way you saw it, the real win tonight was that it was mutually beneficial to both you and Lucius that you murdered his wife. Or, rather, as you preferred to think of it: you set in motion a chain of events that lead to her untimely and unfortunate death. It was all too easy. 

You simply had swapped her daily youthful essence serum with a potion of a very different kind. Slowly as it was absorbed into her system, it caused an allergic reaction, swelling her esophagus shut. It could easily be reversed if caught in time, but if no one was aware until it was too late… A tragedy would certainly occur.

Right now, as Lucius held you in his arms, she was probably choking on her last dying breath. Poor thing.

Oh well. He could have been angry, but he wasn’t. He was pleased that you did what you did, so the only consequence that remained was to deal with your boyfriend. Maybe Lucius would help you let him down easy. Maybe in time, Draco would accept your relationship with his father.

You would be sad to lose Draco, if you weren’t getting a massive upgrade. Lucius Malfoy was all you ever wanted in a man, and now you’re here in his arms.

He lays you back gently so your head rests on the silk pillowcases, looking down at you like you’re the most magnificent thing he’s ever seen. This man of limitless wealth and experience is watching you with desire as you just lay together, bodies bare and entwined in satin sheets. The sated, promising look in his eyes has your thighs rubbing together in anticipation. You haven’t forgotten what he had said.

 _Tell me... are you wet from choking on your master’s cock?_

Truly, you have never been so aroused in your life, especially knowing that he plans to put his lips and his devilish tongue where no one has before. Here you lay in wait under his strong, protective arms, anticipating his next move. You didn’t even know it was possible to be this wet, but all he’s doing now is looking at you, admiring every inch of your body… From your bare, panting chest that rises and falls enticingly… to your innocent looking face that looks up at him with dark desire. Your flushed cheeks and smooth supple skin are a treat to his weary eyes.

His eyes follow your writhing body and a smirk plays on those full lips that had just been passionately met with your own. His fingers trail up your thighs and he tugs on the white lacy fabric of your panties.

“Let’s be rid of these, little one.” He says softly, and once again you’re treated to the delicious deep drawl of his voice.

When he tugs the flimsy fabric downward, you eagerly lift your hips to help him. He slowly pulls them down your thighs and to your feet, where he flings them down to the floor somewhere. Then his eyes feast on you all over again.

“Spread your legs for me, little one.” He orders in a soft voice. 

The quietly authoritative tone he has is something you can never and will never deny. Lucius is the master of the house, and your heart, after all. His hands help spread you more as he comes to kneel between your legs. He bends down to kiss you on the lips again, and your core is dripping all over him. He groans into the kiss, and then it gets rougher. You match his passion with a force of your own.

All you can think about is how good his lips feel, and how you can't get enough. His lips leave yours, and you whimper needily. But then they trail along your jaw, down your neck, and end up on your chest. You can’t decide where his lips feel better. As his lips wrap around one of your hardened nipples, you let out a soft, contented moan. 

“Mmm, please sir.” You beg breathlessly. 

His icy blue eyes twinkle as he glances up at you, taking your other breast in his hand and massaging it. His thumb brushes over its peak, making you mewl in soft contented sighs. As he alternates his hold on your breasts and brings his lips to the other pebbled mound, you grab at his long, silky mane of hair to pull him closer. His tongue is sending waves of heat and pleasure straight to your core, and you don’t want him to ever stop.

He places a soft kiss between your breasts before he begins to kiss lower and lower. You can hardly breathe as his lips press down just above your navel. Its as if the air in the room is thicker, more electric. His hands wrap around your thighs to keep them open as he kisses down to your mound… and then away from it

You whimper in frustration as he kisses your inner thighs. 

He settles himself laying against the mattress, his strong arms wrapping around your thighs before he gives you a sharp tug. Your body falls easily into the position he wants you in. You’re dwarfed by his size, weak against his strong arms. You can’t wiggle much in his tight grasp. You can only watch helplessly in need, waiting for his mouth to finally claim you.

His sends you a smirk just before he dives into your petals, tasting you first with a slow lick up your slit. Your legs quiver at the sensation, and you sigh at the exquisite tug of pleasure.

“Mmm, sweet indeed.” He says, meeting your eyes with that mischievous twinkle you adore.

The next lick is swifter, more precise. It has you gasping in unexpected pleasure. He teases you with quick flicks of his tongue and then slower laps. As his tongue begins to circle your clit, you find yourself crying out in ecstasy.

You moan, lifting your hips as much as you can to meet him before his grip slams them back down to the bed.

“Stay still, little one.” He growls against your lower lips, before biting your inner thigh in warning. “Be a good girl and keep these open for me, hmm?”

You nod, arching your back involuntarily as his lips return to your sensitive, needy cunt. He laps at you, savoring every drop of your sweet nectar. You feel the tide of pleasure threaten to consume you, to shatter you into a million pieces. You’re so close.

“Oh, master please.” You beg, crying wantonly as he licks and sucks your clit. “More.”

“You want to come for your master little one?” He asks, and you want to sob from the loss of contact. He releases one of your thighs to pump a finger into your tight walls. “Mmm, just look at you little one. So tight for me. Such a pretty little virgin cunt. Do want your master to fuck you? To claim you in every way?”

You nod enthusiastically. “Please, sir.”

He smirks. “Good girl.” 

His praise as he slowly pumps his finger inside of you has you writhing, so close to the edge. You need more than these slow ministrations to push you into the heights of pleasure.

“Please, master,” You beg again. 

“My pretty little bride… Hmm. You’re so needy, aren’t you?” He says, pouting with a false pity. “Though… perhaps you should have thought of your needs before sucking my son’s cock in my view so soon after promising yourself to me. No, you will wait. We have other business to attend to.”

You gasp as he withdraws his finger and moves away, leaving you a writhing mess in the sheets. You wait for him to return to pleasuring you, but he doesn’t. Your pussy is pulsing with need and you feel your eyes prickling with false tears. He’s really not going to let you finish?

“But, L-Lucius.”

“Hush, little one.” He puts the finger coated of your juices over your lips to silence you. His eyes darken. “Clean my finger.”

You eagerly take the finger into your mouth, gently swirling your tongue around it to suck the skin clean. You do taste a bit sweet, as he said, and a little musky. His eyes are so dark and menacing as they watch you. 

“So compliant for me, aren’t you?.” He purrs. “Yes, I think you will do just perfect by my side.”

His finger slides out of your mouth and his knuckles brush your cheeks in a soft caress. He sits back onto his knees, offering you his hand.

“Come little one, let’s take care of what needs to be done.” He says.

You’re breathing hard, core thrumming with need. You want to beg him, plead him to make you come, but he wants you to be submissive. You’re so on the edge and you feel so irritable, but you know he’s just teaching you a lesson. Yes, you had agreed to serve his needs, and you know that as his wife you will need to follow his orders, but this was the worst.

You accept his hand that pulls you up, but you give him a sullen pout.

“There, there, little one.” He says in mock pity, pulling you onto your feet to join him. “Be a good girl and I’ll make it up to you.”

You still continue to pout, even as you put your dress back on and your heels. He dresses again, this time in only his trousers and his jacket, leaving his chest bare. He extinguishes the candles as you leave the pool house with a flourish of his wand.

“Let’s go,” He offers you his hand, “Do as I say and I will take care of you later. Alright, little one?”

“Yes sir.” You sigh.

Taking his hand, you walk together through the manor, arriving on the second floor of the manor. The west wing is where the main living quarters are, and more specifically his massive master bedroom. Draco had only shown it to you once and you had never stepped foot past the doorway. 

He takes you inside the massive room, illuminating the wall sconces with wandless magic. You see two dark figures and jump, until you make out who they are. As you expected, Narcissa is slumped in the center of the room in an elegant chaise lounge. But standing above her is someone you hadn’t expected to see at this hour.

“Draco?” You whisper.

He whirls around on you both, his gaze falling darkly on you. His hair is disheveled like he’s been running his hand through it. 

“Y/N?” He whispers, looking with red-rimmed eyes between you and his father. He shakes his head, laughing humorlessly. “I should have known you would be with my father.”

Lucius ignores the both of you, walking in to stand over his late wife. 

“You killed my mother?” Draco says, stalking menacingly towards you. You think for a moment that maybe he’s going to hit you, so you take a step backwards. He allows you no space, following you until you’re backed against the wall. “You just couldn’t wait, could you?”

Draco puts an arm over you, caging you in against the wall. His shirt is partly unbuttoned at the top, and his tie has been discarded. His eyes look wild, and you suddenly feel afraid to speak.

“What do you mean?” You whisper. You will never admit it openly to anyone. Anyone with half a brain had that sense of self-preservation. But yes, you did kill your boyfriend’s mother. And you weren’t sorry about it. 

“Did my mother tell you that you could never marry me, hm?” He asks with a roguish smile. “Oh, Y/N, I can’t believe you did this all just to be my wife. You silly, impatient girl.”

Silly? Was he not angry? Did he not hate you? You look up at him with wide eyes, wondering where the hell he was going with this. Would Lucius even step in to defend you if Draco tried to hurt you? 

Right now Lucius was across the room, not paying attention to either of you. He was standing across the room over Narcissa’s body, head tilted in curiosity. Not a trace of disgust or sadness. He looks entirely unvexed. He calls an elf over to properly remove the body. 

Draco watches you watching his father silently, breathing hard. He grows impatient, forcing your face back to look back at him with his hands.

“If you had just waited patiently,” Draco says, exhaling… and his eyes go a bit softer. Instead of a tight grip, he’s cupping your cheek gently in his hand. “Then you wouldn’t have needed to get your hands dirty, love.”

What?

“I’m sorry?” You offer, tensing as he lifts your chin.

“Silly girl,” He grins, eyes twinkling as he looks down at you. His hand procures a shiny diamond ring. His mother’s ring. “This ring bears magical weight. It holds magic that only the mistress of the Malfoy family can use. My mother told me today that she would never give it to you, but I was going to make it happen no matter what. Father agreed to be rid of her, painlessly.” 

Your jaw goes slack. Draco… had planned to kill his own mother to marry you? And his father had agreed to it? Well this was unexpected. And you thought you were the twisted one.

You breathe out in exasperation, just before Draco places a passionate, claiming kiss on your lips. You find your eyes closing shut as your lips move against his. Like this, he’s much more attractive than when he’s submissive. When he pulls away, he starts laughing… It’s kind of freaking you out how excited he sounds.

“Draco, are you alright?” You glance nervously to Lucius, who watches your interaction with a sly smile.

“Oh he’s fine, little one.” Lucius says, walking over to join you-- the wretched late mistress of the house is being levitated into a black coffin carried by a team of house elves. The chaise lounge is vanished from where it lay. “I always hated that old thing.” He adds, effortlessly casual.

You don’t know what to say, or what the hell is going on, so you just watch with wide eyes.

“She doesn’t know, father, does she?” Draco asks, smile faltering. “I thought you said you would tell her if she came to you.”

Lucius gives you a lingering look before turning to Draco. “I thought we could tell her together, son.”

“Tell me what?” You demand with a pout. You hate being the last to know things, especially if a delightfully immoral plot was afoot.

Neither of them seem particularly concerned about Narcissa’s passing. They don’t even spare her a glance as she is literally carried out of the room. How delightfully mad this all has become. 

“Ah, little one, worry not.” Lucius says, taking one of your hands in his. “My son and I have come to an agreement.” 

Draco takes your other hand looking determined, and you gulp. Were they going to kill you together?

“Come now, don’t look so fearful.” Lucius continues, “Tonight you will become our wife. We will both have you, little one. And you will bear heirs to the both of us.”

Your face pales, “But how-- Draco I… what? Isn’t that incestuous?”

Draco shares a smirk with his father. “Not if we bed you separately.” He answers, “Did you really think your desires were unknown to me… that I didn’t hear you calling my father’s name as you pleasured yourself. No, I’ve known for some time now.”

Lucius is smiling smugly, and Draco gives you an expectant look. 

“Draco.” You say softly, eyes pleading with him for forgiveness. “I-”

“But then today you showed that you still cared for me.” He continues, “And I decided I couldn’t let you go for anyone, even my father. He also refused to concede, and so I truly thought it might come to a duel. But tonight our problem was resolved at the meeting, as we reviewed the ancient decrees of pureblood marriage, we came across something...”

Draco pauses, and Lucius picks up where he left off, “It is not unheard of for the mistress of a pureblood household to bear heirs to more than one man of the family. It is also possible under the Dark Lord’s influence for both of us to marry you at the same time, as to prevent illegitimate heirs. Luckily, I am eligible to marry the moment Narcissa is properly laid to rest.” He says, “I must admit that... I too began to think of… accidents that could befall her when you came to my study today.”

You gulp, looking between both of the handsome Malfoys. So all of you had planned to kill Narcissa? It makes you want to laugh.

“I didn’t know this,” Draco says, “ But my father was asking of all of this because wanted you to himself. I didn’t know until I confronted him about you. He told me the truth and now... Even if he ordered me to, I could never give you up completely. You are mine. I love you. You belong to me.”

You look hopefully to Lucius, who places a kiss on your knuckles. Was he really going to share you?

“I have decided to share you with my son, little one.” Lucius says. “Together we will rebuild this family.”

It’s a wretched thought, desiring both father and son as you do... but then again there’s not much about you that isn’t depraved. You actually wouldn’t mind belonging to both of them. 

“You mean… I can really have the both of you?” You ask timidly, biting your lip. “I don’t have to choose just one?”

They share another smile as they notice fear in your eyes has been replaced by something else.

“Oh yes, little one.” Lucius purrs. “We will both have you as ours. Separately in marriage and bed, but you will belong to us equally all the same.”

“Oh, well... okay.” You say, nodding your approval. Two Malfoy men? The idea is growing on you more and more by the second. “I suppose I’m alright with that.”

“How adorable, father, she thinks she has a choice.” Draco says with a smug smile. His father chuckles, but you only feel vaguely insulted. 

More than anything, you feel the tension between you and each Malfoy man growing. A call from your magic to theirs. Never in your wildest dreams did you think the situation would turn out so well in your favor. Both of these men want you as you want them.

“You see, little one.” Lucius says. “The Death Eaters leader, Lord Voldemort, was in our company at dinner tonight. He has given us his approval. So now, with plenty of wide-eye potion to go around, our fellow members will await us now in the courtyard for a funeral… and a wedding.”

You smile brightly at this news, looking from Lucius to Draco. You didn’t need a wide-eye potion to stay awake all night. This was a literal dream come true. 

“I have sent for a dress. Relax and prepare yourself, my love.” Draco kisses the inside of your wrist. “After the ceremony we will be claiming what is ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooo boy. you just agreed to polygamy with the malfoys, lucky y/n!!!!
> 
> congrats, now you get to consummate your love for both Malfoy men. 
> 
> haha
> 
> love all the love im getting on this. thank u everyone ur the best.
> 
> let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, but I had some wild stuff going on, lol.
> 
> this chapter is the prelude to the final one, which will include the consummation of yn/lucius/draco.

A pureblood marriage of magical bond is very unlike the arbitrary marriage of muggles or commonfolk. When two people of pure, magical blood pledge their bodies and magic to one another, it is a sacred ceremony that is typically performed privately or among the closest of friends and family. On rare occasions, the ceremony is performed in front of a large audience. 

It is understood that this bond is intended to be for life.

The ceremonial outfits of white for virgin witches and wizards are the only minor resemblance to that of muggle or commonplace weddings. That is where the similarities end, however. 

Consummation is _required_ by pureblood magical principles. 

In order for you to fully give yourself to Lucius and Draco, and receive their power and protection in return, you would first need to take a blood oath. Then you would need to give your body to them willingly.

Luckily, you weren’t shy of petty things like blood oaths… you once tricked Pansy Parkinson into taking one to stop bothering you in first year. And well, the dream of wearing that massive diamond ring on your finger that you had coveted for years was finally about to come true... Of course you would give yourself willingly.

As far as marrying rich, you had hit the jackpot in both looks and wealth. Your husbands-to-be were both dashingly handsome, though secretly you still held a preference for Lucius, you _were_ rather needy for attention. 

It would prove useful to have _both_ of them around to please you and to give pleasure to whenever you wanted.

You trace the lace trim of the gown hung before you with your fingertips. It’s dreamy. Better than anything you could have dreamed of. All in one day, your life has become a dark, twisted fairytale, and you must admit that you’re loving every minute of it. 

After each of you takes a wide-eye potion to quelch the tiredness of the evening and prepare you to stay awake till sunrise for the ceremony under the moonlight, your Malfoy men leave you to get ready.

At one in the morning, you find yourself being pampered and dressed for your wedding, and of course poor Narcissa’s funeral. Your white gown is charmed and altered to hug your body snugly. At last you are ready, and it's time the dress is covered by a long black cloak for the funeral. 

Lucius and Draco stand before you in dashing black tuxedos, each offering you their arm. Lucius is freshly shaven, and the musky scent of his aftershave stirs a fresh wave of need in you. Together, they lead you to the graveyard, where several hooded figures are gathered. The funeral lasts all of ten minutes before Lucius carelessly tosses a handful of dirt onto the coffin. 

Draco follows in suit, and then you are led to the garden. 

There are floating candles illuminating the path, elegant floral arrangements greeting you along with the view of nearly one hundred people. Some of them you recognize as Death Eaters from dinner. You wonder how much of this situation was really in your control, and how much was an illusion. Yes, you had set Narcissa’s unfortunate accident into motion, but had Lucius and Draco plotted to take you as theirs tonight?

It had all come together rather effortlessly.

At the start of the makeshift aisle, Draco and Lucius stop in their steps, both turning to remove the black cloak tied at your neck. All eyes turn to you, though you are still some distance away. As both of their hands brush against your neckline, your core stirs with anticipation. 

Lucius had left you unsatisfied, after all. The cloak falls to the floor and they both survey you intently with their eyes. Lucius assesses you an approving nod, before steeling his gaze forward. Draco bites his lip, eyes lingering on the dip of your neckline before he gives you a warm smile.

“I want her first, father.” Draco says quietly. The others are too far to listen in, even as you begin to walk forward. “She’s mine first.”

“Now, now Draco, play nicely.” Lucius says dismissively, not sparing him a glance. He stands tall, commanding the attention of everyone in the garden. “Y/N has already promised herself to me.”

“After, Draco.” You assure him, squeezing his arm. “I promise. Then we can do whatever you like.”

Draco scowls, staring defiantly at his father for a few moments before conceding. 

“Fine.” He mutters, “Unbelievable.”

You squeeze his arm again reassuringly as they lead you past the crowd to the altar where the Dark Lord stands. You would just have to make it up to him in bed, then maybe he would get over it. He had agreed to this in the first place, after all. 

At least there would be no need to take care of Draco like you did Narcissa. 

Oh, Draco. He might be spoiled, but he certainly seemed to hold an intensity now that you had never seen before. 

You enjoyed the fact that you could act like a spoiled brat around him and he wouldn’t mind. He always tried to please you and console you. Maybe you were a better match than you had originally thought.

The handsome, now fully restored, Lord Voldemort greets you at the end of the aisle. He then turns his attention to the crowd and rouses them into an applause of your union, before reading a small speech about the virtue of pureblood marriage. 

You can’t help but zone out. _Yada yada, carrying on bloodlines, blah blah_ You don’t really care to listen. Men and their silly rules for women. The only place you would be bossed around would be in bed. So you will promise whatever the archaic rules require. It didn’t matter. When this was all over, Lucius would be yours. And Draco, of course.

All you can think about is finally having Lucius to yourself. And Draco. Your own twisted happily ever after. 

Obediently, you repeat your vows. You follow the lead of Lucius and Draco and slice your index finger, dripping a drop of blood into a golden chalice. As the blood oath completes, you feel a warmth, an extension of your power that flows through you, connecting you to your new husbands.

It's all a blur as the dark lord pronounces you as the wife of both Malfoy men, and Lucius claims your lips in a fierce, possessive kiss. Draco kisses you a bit more tenderly, but lingering longer.

Then you are escorted away, a round of applause and confetti falls upon you three as you walk back down the aisle.

Then, it’s time. 

Draco loosens his tie as he parts from you and Lucius at the base of the stairs.

“Y/N…” He says, looking down at you with adoration. “Come find me later?” He lifts your hand to kiss your knuckles. 

You can’t help but grin back when your new diamond ring catches the light, glittering brilliantly.

“Of course, my love.” You answer Draco, and then you allow Lucius to pull you away.

Tomorrow there will be a grand reception, but tonight you belong with your husbands. Tonight you have succeeded in becoming the mistress of the Malfoy Manor. Tonight you would be ravished by not only one but _two_ gorgeous, powerful men. 

Consummation was required, after all.

Lucius takes your hand and leads you up the grand staircase. When you reach the second floor and out of Draco’s sight, he tugs you by your wrists, pulling you into his arms. He captures your lips with his own, and he takes your breath away. Warmth flows between you, and you melt into his possessive touch. Your core stirs, remembering his promise to make up for the way he left you wanting more, dripping with desire all night long. He backs you into a wall and picks you up, carrying you the rest of the way to his room at the end of the hall.

He parts from your lips only to swing both your legs to the side so he can carry you bridal style through the doorway. He walks in, holding you like you weigh nothing and immediately deposits you on the bed. With one last kiss, he steps away and begins to undress.

“Ah, Y/N. What a breathtaking bride you make.” He praises you, watching you with a dark, hungry gaze. “My lovely little wife. A picture of pureblood purity. If only they knew, hmm?”

He gives you a sly wink as he deposits the jacket of tuxedo on a chair in the corner and begins to unbutton his shirt. You bite your lip, enjoying every moment of him becoming bare to you. A perfect man, all tall and broad and rippling with muscle. 

The tattoo of his death mark just makes him even sexier. Soon his shirt is fully unbuttoned, and you’re nearly drooling. You sit still, waiting for his instruction, as you were sure there would be one. 

“Imagine the shock if our guests only knew how not long ago you were sucking on my cock, begging me for more. _My _pretty little virginal wife.” He smirks. “And now I intend to make up for leaving you wanting, little one. But you must agree to do things my way, understood?”__

__You nod eagerly, “Yes, sir.”_ _

__You were the luckiest girl in the world to be married to a man like this. So sexy in the way he commanded authority, and well, it didn’t hurt that he was also _extremely wealthy. _To imagine all the things he could buy you, was a turn on of its own.___ _

____“I had the servants draw a bath so we could take one together. Shall we take it now, little one?”_ _ _ _

____You nod eagerly in response, and he helps you back to your feet. You can’t stop smiling, and he grins back at you. He helps you out of your gown, fingertips brushing against the bare skin of your back as he unzips and unbuttons the closure. You step out of the gown, in only a new set of white lacy panties and some stockings, which are attached to a garter belt._ _ _ _

____Lucius hums approvingly as his eyes rake over you, dark and hungry. “Perfect.”_ _ _ _

____He tilts your chin upwards, captivating you in a brief kiss before picking you up again and carrying you to the massive bathroom. The marble floor is littered with flower petals leading up to an expansive bathtub, almost large enough to swim in. The water looks milky, a pale creamy color littered with purple flowers. It lets off a soothing scent, making you feel immediately relaxed. Lucius sets you on your feet, and kneels to remove your stockings and garter belt._ _ _ _

____His rough hands guide the fabric down each leg swiftly, and he wastes no time at tugging down your panties too. You step out of them, and he stands back up to remove his own pants._ _ _ _

____Your cheeks flush as you take in his thick, proudly-standing arousal, as if you hadn’t eagerly worshipped it only hours before._ _ _ _

____His hand is held out to you, “Come, Mrs. Malfoy. Shall we have a bath?”_ _ _ _

____“Certainly, Mr. Malfoy.” You reply, taking his hand. You have never felt so giddy. Fucking _finally_._ _ _ _

____He holds you steady as you sink into the steamy water. It’s very warm, and it takes some getting used to before you can sink in fully. Lucius is right behind you, and he sits against the edge, so you settle in between his legs._ _ _ _

____Your body relaxes, leaning back against your new husband as he grabs a washcloth and begins to run it down your torso, over your shoulders. He then takes care to rub slow, delicious circles over your chest, squeezing the plump mounds with his fingers. Teasing your sensitive nubs with sensuous tugs._ _ _ _

____You let out a soft sigh in content, arching your chest to allow him better access. He lifts you into his lap, nuzzling his cock at the cleft of your ass. It feels like timeless bliss as Lucius washes your body thoroughly. By the end of his hands working your body, you’re a limp and relaxed as ever._ _ _ _

____But after all the writhing and the delicious friction of his cock pressed against your backside, you can’t wait to return the favor._ _ _ _

____“Can I wash you, now, sir?” You ask, and he chuckles, a deep sound in your ear._ _ _ _

____“Yes, little one, you may.” He says, his voice hoarse as he thrusts his hips upwards to grind his erection into you, hard._ _ _ _

____“Mmm.” You sigh, rubbing your backside along his length, forgetting your plans to wash him for only a moment._ _ _ _

____This continues for a minute, this slow grinding to tease each other, but you know what you want._ _ _ _

____“Well we’ll never get you clean like this, will we?” You sigh_ _ _ _

____With a naughty smile, you get off of his lap. You wade through the water to the opposite end of the tub, examining the products available. Leaning forward on your knees and arching your back, you let Lucius have a view of your backside as you peruse the options. He did seem to enjoy the view earlier, after all._ _ _ _

____You grab some shampoo and conditioner and some body soap. Lathering up the bath sponge, you turn back to him._ _ _ _

____His hooded, blue-eyed gaze meets yours, and you take a moment to appreciate the fact that you are married to _Lucius Malfoy.__ _ _ _

____You approach him slowly, admiring his glistening, well-defined chest. The damp ends of his shiny blonde hair. His full lips and square jaw. And that gaze that’s practically devouring you already. You smile at him, kneeling between his strong legs as you begin to run the bath sponge over his chest, his broad shoulders, his incredible washboard abs and down the trail of hair to his groin._ _ _ _

____With a naughty grin, you avoid his erection all together and begin to rub along his strong thighs and firm calves, then back up to his pelvis. There you wash around his erection, and then you reach behind him to wash his back. You press your chest against his, scrubbing softly between his shoulder blades._ _ _ _

____You look up innocently into his eyes. “You’re awfully tense, sir.”_ _ _ _

____“Careful, little one.” He grumbles, grabbing your ass and pulling you tightly to his body, and now you’re straddling his strong hips. The movement takes your breath away, “Or you’ll tempt me to claim both of your tight little holes tonight.”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, I have the final chapter written, and will also be posting it today. thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is part 2 of the latest update nov 13, 2020. if you haven't read the last chapter, please do so.
> 
> you consummate your marriage to the Malfoy men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be warned, this chapter is all smut. it's pretty graphic, a little dark, and vaguely incestuous. 
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> also, as can be said about any sexual content I post--- this is 18+ content, to be read with the understanding that it is a fantasy, and not meant to be taken as behaviors I would condone irl 
> 
> (incest, polygamy, murdering your boyfriend's mom to fuck his dad, etc). so if it isn't obvious already, I don't believe in those things, this is just a dark little smut story, it's word porn, not a sErIoUs NoVeL, so please don't crucify me. 
> 
> okay now you can enjoy for real 🤣.

_You look up innocently into his eyes. “You’re awfully tense, sir.”_

_“Careful, little one.” He grumbles, grabbing your ass and pulling you tightly to his body, and now you’re straddling his strong hips. The movement takes your breath away, “Or you’ll tempt me to claim both of your tight little holes tonight.”_

You bite your lip, barely containing your gasp as he trails a finger along your tightly puckered hole. 

“After all, you did agree to obey me in all things, didn’t you?” His deep voice purrs against the column of your neck as he places a kiss there. He sucks on the skin, biting gently. The small pain at your neck distracts you for a moment as he slips a finger into your tightest hole.

“Ah! Yes, sir.” You answer, adjusting to the strange intrusion. It wasn’t a bad feeling, necessarily, just different. And then, as he pulls the finger out, running it in circles along the entrance again before pumping it inside of you again, you _get it_. The small tug of unfamiliar pleasure. “Anything you want, sir.” You whisper breathlessly.

“I bet you would enjoy that, wouldn’t you? Naughty girl.” He chuckles, “But careful you don’t get too ambitious. don’t forget you also need to please my son tonight. Hmm?”

He places a kiss on your forehead, an unexpectedly tender show of affection, before he stands up, pumping his cock a few times in his hand. You bite your lip, mesmerized as you watch his shaft twitch and harden right in front of your face.

“Get me nice and wet for you, little one. Slobber on my cock. You’ll want it nice and slicked up because I’m going to take your pretty little pussy now.” 

“Yes, sir.” You reply, shifting to your knees. 

He steps forward, guiding his cock to your lips. For the second time, you show your adoration to him by licking and kissing along him. You’re undoubtedly soaking between your thighs, but the bathtub has rinsed some of it away. You let the drool gather in your mouth before dripping it onto this tip, then bobbing down to coat his length with it.

Before you can really get into it, Lucius pulls you by the hair up off of him.

“Good girl,” He hisses. “But it’s time now, come little one.” He lifts you up and carries you out of the tub. With a towel, he pats you down before taking your hand and leading you to the bedroom. In front of the tall fireplace is a large mattress, with lots of blankets and pillows.

“In the morning we will buy a new bed.” He explains, setting you down atop the soft, thick cot and blankets. “I hope you understand, I cannot bear to take you, my beautiful wife on the same bed that wretched woman slept upon.”

“It’s okay,” You tell him, kissing him, “It’s perfect, nice and cozy. You could have me anywhere, anyhow, and I’d be happy. I’m all yours.”

He smiles against your lips, “Good.”

He guides you onto your back, kneeling between your thighs as he deepens the kiss. His hands run up and down your thighs as he kisses you. His fingers tease your slick entrance and he pumps a finger inside you, eliciting a soft moan. He pulls back, looking into your eyes.

“I’m going to take you, now, little one.” He tells you, now fisting his cock and lining up with your tight entrance.

You moan as he runs his tip through your soaking petals. “Mmm, please.”

He chuckles. “Good girl, I like hearing you beg for me.” Then he sinks the tip in, and shockingly, despite his impressive girth, you feel minimal pain. 

“Oh, _fuck_.” He grunts, sliding slowly into you, and it all feels so _good._

He must sense your surprised expression. 

“You feel whatever I want you to feel, little one. Our bond is designed to make it easier to produce heirs. From now on, your pleasure belongs to me and my son.” He tells you, sheathing himself fully inside you. “And your pain, if we wish it.”

But you hardly hear him as his glorious cock fills you. Your walls flutter around him, and you’ve never felt so… stuffed. Complete. It’s nirvana.

He kisses you again, drawing his hips backwards. And then you understand what all the fuss was about as his thick cock drags inside your tight walls. There it is. The most exquisite tug of pleasure that only this kind of friction could give you. He slides back in to the hilt, and you can’t hold back the soft moan that falls from your lips.

“So perfect and tight.” He grunts, kissing your neck. “Feels fucking incredible.”

He draws out of you and slams back into you, watching as your mouth falls open, letting out a whimper of pleasure. 

The room is filled with only the sounds of the crackling log fire and the soft wet sounds of your dripping desire as he fills you again and again---tortuously slow. Soon your body is begging him for more. Your fingers claw at his back, and your legs wrap around his hips in encouragement.

He chuckles, “Want more?” 

You nod eagerly.

“Then what. do. you. say?” He accentuates each word with a sharp thrust, and suddenly your vision is blurring with white hot pleasure.

“Please, s-sir.” The word falls apart as he slams harder into you, picking up the pace. “More. I need more of you. Please, Master”

You’re practically seeing stars as he pounds himself into you. Your walls squeeze his shaft, and his lips devour yours. It’s all bliss, his deep groans of pleasure and his glorious, hard body pressed against yours. You feel yourself cresting on the edge of an orgasm, the likes of which you’ve never had before.

“Please, sir, I’m going to--” You gasp.

He picks up the pace, slamming his cock furiously into your clenching walls. “Come for me, little one.”

He ruts into you with a ferocity, as your eyes fall shut--your nerves bursting with the most intense feeling of pleasure. It’s warm and toe curling and more than you’d ever imagined it would be. Your walls squeeze hard around him, and you cry out his name over and over as he drives into you, riding out your orgasm.

“Good girl.” Lucius claims your lips in a fierce, possessive kiss as he continues to fuck you hard and fast. Soon after, he’s grunting deeply, and you feel the surge of his pleasure through this new magical thread tying you to him.. 

“I’m going to cum in this pretty little pussy, little one.” He tells you, “You’re mine. Mine to fuck forever.” He grunts, cock swelling as he releases into you.

The warm, dripping feeling of his cum inside you is so erotic. You’re in bliss, just lying in his arms with his cock still buried deep inside you. It’s a beautiful moment, as you admire the man you now belong to.

It doesn’t last, though. The door slams open, and Draco stalks inside. His hair is disheveled. His shirt is unbuttoned, and he takes in the sight of you with dark eyes.

Lucius scowls at him, sliding his half-hard cock in and out of you posessively as his son comes forward to you. Impossibly, he’s growing hard again, and because your walls are so slick with his seed, it feels heavenly.

“Out.” He says to his son. 

“I… I felt her pleasure, father.” Draco growls, shoving his pants down to reveal his cock standing up in firm arousal. He takes his long erection into his tight fist, pumping it immediately. “I tried, but I… I can’t stay away. I need her.” 

Lucius looks down at you for a moment, watching your face as you squirm beneath him, licking your lips as he pumps into and you watch Draco touching himself. 

“P-please sir.” You beg him, but it's not clear what you’re even begging him for.

“Hands and knees, little one.” He commands, slipping his cock out of you. 

You whimper at the sudden loss, walls clenching around nothing. It takes a moment, but you do obey.

“Yes, sir.” You pout, rolling on to your stomach, then putting your ass in the air.

“It’s the bond calling you to complete it, son. Looks as though we’ll just need to share.” Lucius says. “But just this once. You will still wait your turn to claim her sweet little pussy.”

Your eyes become clouded with lust as Draco kneels in front of you, eyes focused on you. You follow the motions of his hand as it pumps his thick cock.

You look back at Lucius, who nods. “Go ahead, little one. Be a good little wife and suck his cock. I’m going to take your tight little ass, now. Because you belong to me.” He says, rubbing your plump rear before giving it a sharp smack. “What do you say?”

“Yes sir.” You whimper, a bit nervous at taking a cock of his size anywhere other than your dripping pussy. “Please, sir.”

“Good girl.” He coos.

His fingers dip into your dripping cunt and smear the mix of your fluids around your puckered little hole. You gasp, feeling that delightful feeling once more as his digit slip into your hole. Draco seizes the moment and thrusts his cock into your lips. 

“Suck it, Y/N.” He says, voice gravelly with need. “I need you.”

And so you lick and suck on the head of Draco’s cock while Lucius gathers more of his seed from your pussy and pushes it into your other hole. He pumps you with his finger, and then another. 

You’re helpless, you can only moan against Draco’s cock, bobbing enthusiastically on his length to show both of them how good it feels. You can’t help the feeling of forbidden pleasure in the act of being claimed in your ass by the man of your dreams and at the same time, a darker, hungrier Draco. Having your longtime boyfriend share you with his father… was pure bliss.

Lucius wastes little time replacing his fingers with the head of his cock. This time, it hurts. It really fucking hurts. You gag, throat closing as you whimper around Draco’s cock.

Drool drips from your lips as you whine, slobbering onto Draco’s length. You try to crawl forward to get away, passing it off as deepthroating Draco, but Lucius is having none of it, gripping your hips tightly and filling you completely in a hard thrust. 

“Bad girl.” Lucius growls deeply. “This little hole belongs to me now. Take what is given to you like a good wife.”

“Looks like we’ll need to train her properly, father.” Draco narrows his eyes, pulling you off of him with a pop. “What do you say to your master?”

“I'm sorry, Master” You whimper to Lucius, then, meeting Draco’s eyes: “Please give me more.”

Draco shoves his cock back down your throat with a satisfied smirk. At the same, Lucius begins to move inside your impossibly tight hole. You moan, feeling dirty and claimed and delicious. 

“Fucking hell.” Lucius grunts, sliding in and out of your slick asshole. “You like being used like a little slut, don’t you.”

“Mmmm mmmm” You bob on Draco’s cock to nod. Your lips and tongue pull and suck on Draco. 

Lucius ruts into you, balls smacking your pussy as he fills your ass, again and again. It shouldn’t feel so... good. Your pussy clenches around nothing, desperate for release. It’s so delightfully sinful and good that it makes you scream in pleasure, momentarily lifting your mouth from the cock you’re worshipping.

Lucius grunts, riding your ass hard and fast. 

Draco’s panting, chest rising and falling hard. Then suddenly Lucius is pulling out, and you feel empty. You would do anything to have your ass filled by him again. You push your hips backwards, canting them towards the wet tip of his cock but he only chuckles.

“Patience, little one.” He says. “It’s time to take care of your other husband. Lie down, Draco.”

Draco hesitates for a brief moment before he obeys. "We're never doing this together again."

"Agreed." Growls Lucius. "I hate sharing."

You can't help but think that you didn't mind it.

“Get onto him, little one.” He grunts. “Lie back, son.”

You climb onto Draco’s hips obediently, and your younger husband guides his cock to your entrance. He smiles up at you sweetly, before thrusting up hard into your pussy. 

You cry out in pleasure, your dripping cunt finally being claimed by his long, silky cock. He pulls you down for a tender, loving kiss. 

“I fucking love you, Y/N.” He growls. 

“Mmm.” You respond as he guides you up and down his length, slowly making you ride him. Your pussy is tender as it flutters tightly around him. He’s just as big as his father.

Your other hole feels so obviously empty after being so full of Lucius. Lucius stands back, watching you as you rise and fall over Draco’s cock. You begin to move on your own, eagerly bouncing on Draco’s length. You grind him for a few thrusts, then it’s back to bouncing. You smile coyly at Lucius as he watches you. It’s all a show for him, and you give him what he wants.

Yes, married to two men, having two cocks is the perfect way to be. Because after this, you’ll be insatiable. You already are. You love having Malfoy cock so much you could start your own religion.

“So good, baby.” Draco praises, hands grabbing your breasts possessively, then sliding his palms down your torso, guiding your hips again. “That feel good?”

He thrusts up to meet you and you cry out in pleasure. 

“Y-yes!”

His eyes go dark as he gives you a little smirk. 

“That’s right. Take your master’s cock, baby.” He growls. “My sweet little hole for cumming. I’m going to have lots of fun, filling you up every day. Perhaps we should see who can get you pregnant first, hmm?.”

“Mmmhmm.” your head rolls back in pleasure as his fingers find your clit, rubbing it in the most delicious way. It’s too much, and you can’t hold back. You bounce harder, faster. “I’m going to… ahh!”

“That’s right, you better fucking cum for me. Right. Now.” He orders, a smug smile on his full lips. 

Your eyes are hooded, breasts bouncing as you clench around him, cumming hard. It’s there again, that warm, full, delicious feeling. Now you belong to Draco, too.

“Oh Draco.” You whimper, kissing him as you ride him through your orgasm. “I love you.” Or at least his cock, you did. Also his money. And especially his father.

“Y/N.” His eyes fall shut as he thrusts up, moaning. “Yes. Fuck.”

His seed fills you, and you collapse on his chest, but not for long. 

Lucius drags you by the hips off of his son, shoving you back face down into the floor. He drags his cock against your dripping cunt before filling your ass again. 

“Good job, little one.” He groans, riding your ass even harder than before. Its overwhelming. "I'm so pleased with you."

Draco watches with a sated smile as you cry out in pain and pleasure- getting fucked hard in the ass. Even as Lucius grunts his second release, you’re craving more.

It’s all so rough and dominating, and you would have it no other way. After all, you belonged body and soul to your boyfriend’s father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> if you enjoyed this, you may also enjoy another work of mine entitled "The Maid of Malfoy Manor"
> 
> stay safe and healthy everyone 😊


End file.
